El lado más profundo de la oscuridad
by SiliaMiliii-Sofista
Summary: Lo amo, más allá de todo, aún si está mal, si no es correcto. El destino nos separó, ahora nosotros lo desafiamos para estar juntos, como siempre debió ser. AU, OoC.


**1- Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad del Grupo Clamp. La historia es de mi completa autoría.**

 **2- No permito que mis historias sean copiadas, adaptadas o cualquier cosa sin mi consentimiento. He registrado mis historias en Safe Creative, así que con más razón no deben copiarlas ni nada sin mi autorización.**

 **3-** **Advertencia:** **Esta historia es apta para mayores de 18 años y/o personas con sus criterios formados, si lees, es bajo tú propio riesgo.**

 **4- Es la primera vez que escribo algo erótico, así que van a tener que ser más comprensivos con lo aquí escrito, ya que nunca había escrito algo así, va para mis amigas del GE que me lo** **pidieron.**

* * *

 **POV Sakura:**

Como todos los días, comienzo mi rutina, me sumerjo en la bañera con agua caliente, le echo sales de baño aromáticas para impregnar mi piel de su aroma, dejo caer mi bata al suelo y me sumerjo al agua. Una vez dentro me acomodo hasta estar con mi cabeza recargada n el borde, mientras dejo mis pensamientos volar al pasado. En la época cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, solo tenía quince años.

Fue amor a primera vista, nunca en mi vida me había sentido así, ni siquiera con mi difunto marido. Él era el chico que cualquiera podría desear pero solo yo atraje su atención, era mayor que yo, tenía dieciocho, siempre me pareció un chico que llevaba una gran carga sobre sus hombros. Me había acostumbrado a observarlo desde lejos, no parecía alguien que socializara mucho con los demás, lo hacía pero no por gusto, eso fue lo que me dijo en una oportunidad.

Era esa clase de chico serio pero que a la vez te hacía querer cosas que nunca habías experimentado, sus padres y los míos eran socios, pero eran muy pocas las veces que lo podía ver, ya que estando en un internado para chicas, las veces que iba a mi hogar, no se hacían reuniones sociales. Pero cada vez que lo veía, mi corazón se aceleraba, deseaba que me mirara, que se volteara a verme. Mi destino ya estaba trazado, mis padres tenían elegido a mi futuro marido.

Me había resignado a para aceptar ese futuro tan desolador, nunca podría conocer el amor, pero al menos podría soñar que mi futuro sería él. La forma en la que empezamos a socializar mutuamente fue un tanto peculiar, se dio en una de esas fiestas a las que tenía que asistir con mi familia, por supuesto yo no me podía negar, se suponía que era la hija sumisa, perfecta y de buenos modales. Nunca dijeron que tenía obligación de estar allí compartiendo con todos, más aun sabiendo que tendría que soportar las insinuaciones de algunos de los asistentes de mi edad.

Detestaba estar allí rodeada de pretendientes, a los cuales por supuesto nunca podría aceptar, porque ya tenía un futuro marido escogido. Pero tenía que estar, ser cortes con ellos, etc., no soportaba ese calvario, así que en esa ocasión me rebele, me fui a buscar refugio en la biblioteca de la mansión. Me apasionaba leer, así que aproveche el momento de buscar algún libro interesante en esa extensa biblioteca. Para una amante de los libros como yo, era como estar en el país de las maravillas.

La hermosa biblioteca tenía unos estantes que casi llegaban al techo, lleno a rebosar de libros, era el paraíso en la tierra. Me dispuse a buscar algún libro interesante para sentarme en el precioso y mullido sillón, donde podría leer con calma. Encontrando el libro deseado me dispuse a sentarme, estaba tan absorta leyendo que no repare en la persona sentada frente de mí, hasta que alguien carraspea fuertemente.

Al levantar mi vista del libro, el aliento se me atasca en la garganta. El dueño de mi afecto estaba allí, observándome atentamente, no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero sentí de inmediato el rubor extenderse por mi rostro. Mi cara ardía al saber que estaba allí, mientras yo estaba sumergida en el libro. En un momento dado arqueo una de sus cejas, se veía tan sexy así, que me puse aun más nerviosa, como si estuviera cometiendo alguna falta, hasta que él hablo.

―Así que la pequeña hija de los Kinomoto, está leyendo en vez de participar de la fiesta ―dijo como si él fuera muy sociable―. Supongo que esas conversaciones tan rimbombantes, te aburren tanto como a mí.

Como respuesta, me limite a encogerme de hombros, estar allí y tener esa conversación tan extraña con él, como si fuera de lo más común que conversáramos así, era de por sí, algo extraño para mí. Ese fue el comienzo de algo, en ese tiempo no sabía de qué, pero al menos me conformaba con poder hablarle. Con el tiempo nos volvimos más cercanos, no fue como en esas novelas rosas donde el protagonista se enamora la conocer a la chica en cuestión al conocerla. No, eso no fue lo que paso con nosotros, fue paulatino, obviamente que él empezara a verme con otros ojos, supongo que fue porque me fui ganado su amistad confianza lentamente.

No era como los otros chicos de su edad, con él había que ganase esa confianza, porque era una persona muy reservada, no le gustaba que se inmiscuyeran en su vida privada, como intentaban muchas chicas. Mi enamoramiento por él, no fue más que aumentar, me gustaba que me regalara esos momentos con él, compartir, conversar, poder transmitirle con toda confianza mis más profundos pensamientos. Sabía que con él estarían a salvo, si era de los que mantenían su vida privada oculta, era de los que podían guardar secretos de otras personas.

Al recordar cómo fue que cambiaron las cosas, me hace sonreír con nostalgia, fue algo bonito, que he atesorado todos estos años. Creo que fue cuando estábamos conversando en un parque alejado de nuestra ciudad, fue allí donde me dio mi primer beso. Es una lástima que el destino nos separaría luego, pero no sin antes dejarme algunos buenos recuerdos para mis días sin él. Queríamos escapar del yugo de nuestros padres, ambos ya teníamos decidido nuestros futuros, pero soñábamos con poder cambiarlo.

Algo que nunca sucedió, fue obligado por su padre a transferirse Yale en Estados Unidos y yo tenía que volver a Londres a terminar mis estudios, tanto los de secundaria como los superiores. Esa fue la primera vez que quise revelarme, quería gritar de la frustración y la rabia. Estuvimos muchos días juntos, abrazándonos, conversando, dándonos apoyo mutuo por nuestros destinos tan desgraciados.

La semana antes de su partida, había tomado una decisión al respecto, si estaba obligada a casarme, no le entregaría mi virginidad a mi marido. Se la daría a él. Por eso fui decidida a hablar con él, pero a pesar de que llevaba la idea en mi mente, mis temores a que me rechazara también iban en aumento, no quería que se tomara a mal mi pedido. En esa ocasión habíamos quedado en su apartamento, que había sido regalo de cumpleaños de su abuela, que tanto lo quería. Estando allí, mi cobardía tomo control de mi mente, tanto que me costaba mirarlo a los ojos.

Con lo que no contaba, era que intuía que algo iba mal, porque me lo pregunto de frente y sin tapujos. Fue vergonzoso al principio porque no quería decirle lo que sucedía, pero al final, al darme cuenta que de todas maneras lo perdería, ya que se tendría que ir, se lo dije. Estaba roja como la grana, pero le pude decir cómo me sentía y a la vez lo que quería darle a él. Lo primero que hizo fue abrazarme fuertemente, luego me susurro al oído cuanto me amaba, mientras me abrazaba me fue besando, al principio fue lento, como si estuviera conquistando mis sentidos lentamente, luego el beso subió de intensidad a medida que mis sentidos iban poniéndose más alertas.

Aquella primera vez con él, fue algo hermoso, excitante y apasionada, me entregue en cuerpo, alma, corazón, al igual que él lo hizo conmigo. Esa semana estuvimos juntos todo lo que pudimos, no volveríamos a tocarnos, ni siquiera podríamos hablar como ahora lo hacíamos. Cuando todo termino, me sentía vacía, pero no podía expresarlo, lo nuestro era un secreto, uno bien guardado. Volví al colegio, lo termine con excelentes calificaciones, al igual que la universidad.

Mi compromiso y matrimonio lo acepte resignada, no me quedaba de otra, de él no volví a saber, más que se quedo en América, se caso con otra mujer, no con la que le impusieron, eso rompió mi corazón en miles de pedazos, pero como hice con la noticia de mi enlace, solo puse cara de póquer. Una vez casados, no le permitía a mi marido tocarme mucho ni menos tener intimidad, aún si él no estaba conmigo, no quería traicionarlo con el hombre que se me impuso.

Mi marido tampoco me obligaba a tener algo con él, más que algunos besos, roces y esas cosas. Lo deje tener amantes para que no me exigiera sus derechos maritales, pero siempre que fuera con discreción, todo iba bien, vivía en la monotonía, hasta que algo sucedió. Nunca pensé que lo volvería a ver, pero así fue, volvió para hacer negocios con la empresa de mi padre y el suyo.

Tenía su propia empresa, que era una de las más prosperas del momento en América, así que decidió volver para hacer negocios en Asia. Verlo fue un shock, seguía tan hermoso como en su juventud, pero ahora tenía los rasgos de la madurez en su rostro. Puse en mi rostro la sonrisa falsa que llevaba mostrando al resto, lo salude como si recién lo conociera, pero sabía que en su mirada él me saludaba.

Esa fue la hora más larga de mi vida, me dedique a observarlo, solamente para memorizar cada rasgo nuevo en su rostro, si no lo volvía a ver, quería quedarme con la nueva imagen de él en mi mente y mis fantasías. No recuerdo como fue, si fue algo fortuito pero empezamos a salir otra vez como en nuestra juventud, a los veintisiete sentía que los años de separación entre nosotros era demasiado. Poco a poco empezamos a tener estos encuentros secretos.

Supongo que ese fue su plan desde el principio, llevarme a su red de seducción de manera sutil, sin que me diera cuenta. No negaré que tampoco opuse mucha resistencia, lo amaba, soy humana, pero estar con él, era vivir nuevamente. Cada día estando con él, era un sueño, el mejor que podría desear, hasta que nuestros encuentros se volvieron sexuales y empezó mi caminata hasta su antiguo departamento.

Cada noche en sus brazos era lo mejor, lo más excitante, me sentía viva, pero quería más, mucho más. Empecé a odiar a mi marido porque me alejaba de él, odiaba a su mujer por tenerlo libremente, odiaba a mis padres por negarme al amor de mi vida. Hasta que un día se soluciono uno de mis problemas, mi marido falleció. Nunca pensé que sucedería, ni siquiera llego a pasar por mi mente que moriría, fue algo que al principio me dejo algo impresionada.

Luego lo fui tomando como un buena señal, tenía la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera, ser viuda me daba respetabilidad, como también esperanza de poder llegar a disfrutar un futuro junto a él. Tuve que mantenerme tranquila, calmada, no pude tener mis encuentros con él porque mi madre se mudo a vivir conmigo mientras pasaba mi luto. Fueron largos meses, en los que solo podía escuchar su voz cuando me llamaba, nadie se extrañaba, se había hecho amigo de mi marido, por lo cual podía hablar con él sin miedo.

Cuando todo termino, volví a tener la casa para mi sola, por fin podría volver a estar entre sus brazos. Volvimos a los encuentros nocturnos, donde pude dejar salir mi sensualidad con toda libertad. Disfrutábamos el uno del otro, probamos cada posición habida y por haber, nos volvimos atrevidos, audaces, llenos de pasión. Lo único que solía enturbiar nuestra relación, era cuando llegaba el amanecer, ya que él debía volver con su esposa que nada sospechaba y yo a mi solitaria vida de viuda respetable.

De esto, ya hacen más de ocho años, en la misma dinámica pero nunca la misma rutina. Con él tiempo nos hemos vuelto mucho más que amantes, somos una pareja pero sin el lazo matrimonial, solo su mujer es la única que estorba en esta relación. Para celebrar nuestros más de diez años juntos, me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí, pero que debía esmerarme mucho más en mi arreglo personal, ya que esa noche sería la más especial de todas.

Por eso me encuentro en estos momentos sumergida en la bañera, de tanto recordar, el agua ya se me había enfriado lo que me obligo a salir. Una vez que seque mi cuerpo me dirijo a mi habitación donde procedo a cubrirme con crema humectante, luego me coloco la nueva lencería de Victoria's Secret que me regalo por mi cumpleaños. Es bastante provocativa, como si no estuviera usando nada, luego procedo a ponerme las medias con liguero que tanto le gustan. Una vez que hago eso me pongo el hermoso vestido rojo que me compro, también elegido por él.

Todo lo que está en mi armario es ropa elegida por él, le encanta mimarme, llenarme de cosas bellas porque dice que le encanta saber que con cada prenda le digo al mundo que le pertenezco. Luego de que eso me aplico el maquillaje, me peino, me aplico un poco de perfume y dejo para el final los accesorios. Una vez lista, me pongo el hermoso abrigo que me compre la semana pasada, salgo de la casa para ir caminando hasta nuestro refugio.

A pesar de que no soporta que haga eso, lo prefiero, la noche es solo para los audaces, gente atrevida que no teme encontrarse con el cuco a la vuelta de la esquina. He vivido una vida plena a su lado, no temo morir mañana, ya que el hoy lo he vivido plenamente a su lado. Sin darme cuenta, ya estoy frente a la puerta de nuestro lugar secreto, abro con la llave que tengo para mí uso personal. Todo está en penumbra, como siempre, solo que esta vez puedo sentir la anticipación por nuestro encuentro.

Me despojo del abrigo, dejándolo en el respaldo de la silla que encontré a mi paso, el repiqueteo de mis pasos es absorbido por la mullida alfombra. Camino hasta las ventanas que están sin cortinas está vez, observar la actividad nocturna es una de mis actividades favoritas mientras espero que él se aparezca, como si fuera un mago. Estaba empezando a observar, cuando lo siento a mi espalda, acercándose lentamente, sin voltearme puedo saber que trae su sonrisa misteriosa en el rostro.

Me abraza desde atrás, posando su mentón en mi hombro, siento mi piel hormiguear de anticipación cada vez que hace eso. Puedo sentir como mi respiración, que antes era calmada, acelerarse de anticipación por lo que se viene. Lentamente me va dando la vuelta entre sus brazos, hasta tenerme de frente, me observa fijamente por unos segundo hasta que su rostro se acerca a mis oídos, susurrando algo que me deja desconcertada al principio, pero que luego hace aflorar una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro.

La luz de la luna, junto con las luces de las farolas, entra en el salón dándole un toque de sensualidad al ambiente. Mi corazón late deprisa con la información que me ha dado, su frente esta recargada sobre la mía, dejándome sentir su respiración lenta y calmada, lentamente acerca sus labios a los míos, al principio rosándolos, luego lentamente como si se tratara de un buen vino, me besa lento pero más profundo, hasta que sus besos, como siempre se vuelven más exigentes.

Su beso se profundiza aun más, quitándome el aliento, haciendo mi respiración difícil e irregular dentro del beso. Como siempre, el suelo a mis pies empieza a desaparecer, mis piernas empiezan a temblar como si de dos gelatinas se trataran, me aferro a sus poderosos brazos, esos que nunca me dejaran caer, para seguirle el ritmo a su beso. Rompe el beso lentamente, dándome un último mordisco, volviendo a recargar su frente en la mía.

Con mis ojos cerrados puedo sentir su respiración sobre mí, más rápida que antes, al igual que la mía. Lentamente, sin darme cuenta, empieza a rozar con su nariz mi cuello, haciendo que la piel de gallina se intensifique, luego empieza a dejar pequeños besos que me hacen suspirar, va besando lentamente mi cuello mientras empieza a subir, hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja. Tira del arete con sus dientes, dejándolo rebotar contra mi cuello, luego deja su lengua jugar allí, haciendo que mi respiración se vuelva irregular.

Luego de eso vuelve a mis labios, dándome un beso demoledor y demandante. Todo mi cuerpo vibra, siento mi cuerpo volver a la vida, llenarse de anticipación, mis pezones se vuelven dos picos duros, que empiezan a palpitar necesitados dentro de mi brazier. Como si supiera lo que pasa con mi cuerpo, lo puedo sentir sonreír mientras me besa apasionadamente. Termina el beso abruptamente, dejando a ambos respirando agitadamente, con la temperatura totalmente elevada.

Me sonríe nuevamente, esta vez puedo verla, pero antes de decir algo, me acorrala contra el ventanal mientras me besa. Nos besamos apasionadamente, sin dejar de tocarnos, empiezo a sentir sus manos vagar por mi cuerpo, reconociéndolo con su tacto. Su mano traviesa empieza el recorrido ascendente por mi cuerpo, mientras sus labios devoran los míos, toma uno de los tirantes del vestido para dejarlo caer por mi hombro, mientras su otra mano hace lo mismo. Una vez que el vestido empieza a deslizarse por mi cuerpo se separa de mí, para ver caer la prenda al suelo, me la su mano para ayudarme a salir del vestido a mis pies.

Una vez fuera del vestido, vuelve al ataque de mis labios, que besa como si mañana no nos volviéramos a reunir. Deja mis labios para empezar un camino descendente por mi rostro, hasta llegar a mi cuello que besa hasta dejar marcas que mañana con la luz del amanecer serán demasiado notorias. Sigue su recorrido por mi cuerpo, bajando hasta el valle de mis senos, donde a cada uno le da un beso, puede ver como mi cuerpo se ha excitado, que mis pezones son visibles por sobre mi sostén. Levanta su mirada, para sonreírme socarronamente, ya que le encanta el efecto que produce en mi cuerpo.

Lleva sus manos hacia el broche frontal del sostén, dejando que la prenda se abra de par en par, así liberando mis senos de su prisión. Deja que la prenda caiga al suelo, junto a mi vestido, luego levanta su mirada hacia mis senos que se sienten pesados por la excitación. Se acerca a ellos con calma, dándole a ambos un beso, luego pasa a besar mis pezones que están duros como picos, esto hace que mi respiración se agite, dejó escapar leves gemidos que lo excitan y alientan a subir de nivel. Ahora ha decidido jugar con su lengua sobre uno de ellos, mientras el otro es atendido por su traviesa mano.

Besa mi pezón derecho, mientras pellizca el izquierdo con su dedo índice y pulgar. Mi excitación aumenta con cada lamida y pellizco, puedo sentir como mis bragas empiezan a humedecerse. El calor en cierta zona de mi anatomía aumenta con cada toque, beso, lamida, siento que estoy a punto de explotar, hasta que se detiene. Dejo escapar una gemido de frustración al dejar de sentir su toque sobre mí. Al abrir mis ojos, puedo ver su sonrisa perversa, esa que tanto me encanta, se aleja de mi dejándome recargarme en las ventanas, el frío que siento hace que de un pequeño respingo, ya que mi piel está ardiendo y el frío del vidrio no calma para nada mi estado.

Mientras estoy recargada, puedo ver como empieza a desvestirse, uno a uno, va soltando los pequeños botones de su camisa. Dejando descubierto ese hermoso cuerpo de Dios griego, luego de desabotonar su camisa procede a sacar la camisa del pantalón, dejando su hermoso torso totalmente descubierto. Se acerca a mí, para besarme apasionadamente mientras me acorrala contra las ventanas, es una suerte que estemos en un doceavo piso, así nadie puede ver lo que hacemos.

Vuelve a realizar el mismo recorrido que anteriormente ya había realizado, pero esta vez soy yo la que puede disfrutar también. Dejo mis manos vagar por su musculoso torso, sintiendo la calidez de su piel, como sus músculos se contraen bajo mi tacto. Recorro su cuerpo con lentitud hasta que comienzo a descender por su abdomen, hasta llegar a mi objetivo, la pretina de sus pantalones. Si él juega yo también quiero hacerlo, empiezo a soltar lentamente el botón de su pantalón, mientras deslizo el cierre que tiene encerrado mi preciado juguete.

Dejo mi mano escabullirse al interior de sus bóxers ahora que hay más libertad para explorar, mientras él juega con mis senos, yo llego a mi destino. Puedo sentir entre mis dedos su dureza, la suavidad de esta, al darle un leve apretón lo siento tensarse, pero sigue con lo suyo. Siento como una de sus manos deja de jugar con mis senos, para empezar un descenso lento por mi vientre, hasta el interior de mis bragas. Primero tantea por encima como si quisiera saber cuan húmeda estoy, luego sus dedos se vuelven más atrevidos.

Escabulléndose de la barrera que forman mi ropa interior, empiezan un lento recorrido de arriba abajo, hasta que lo siento internarse aun más, a esa pequeña porción de piel que me proporciona más placer y excitación. Empiezo a sentir un cumulo de sensaciones que nacen desde mi pelvis hasta mis senos, reuniéndose en mi vientre. Cada toque que me brinda hace que mi cuerpo vibre aún más por algo que solo él puede entregarme, mientras empiezo a sentir la ola ir en aumento, hago lo mismo con mis caricias hacia él.

Estamos inmersos en el placer de tocarnos que nada nos importa, nadie puede detenernos, porque ambos empezamos a tocar con más premura, sus caricias son más fuertes, al igual que las mías. Siento como mi cuerpo tensarse como las cuerdas de un violín, cuando ya no puedo más, me siento explotar de placer exclamando su nombre en el proceso al igual que él hace con el mío. Nos recargamos en el ventanal para recuperar el aliento, puedo ver como una sonrisa sensual se va formando en sus labios.

Cuando los temblores que recorren mi cuerpo empiezan a remitir, lo abrazo fuertemente, empezando a repartir leves besos en su hombro, subiendo por su cuello hasta llegar a sus labios, lo que comenzó como algo lento, fue subiendo de intensidad, me aprisiona contra el frío vidrio demandando mucho más de mí. Mientras me besa, lleva ambas manos a mis bragas que es lo único de ropa que me queda, para arrancarlas de golpe, corta de golpe el beso para alejarse y así poder quitarse el resto de ropa faltante.

Al ver que ambos estamos como Dios nos trajo al mundo vuelve a capturar mis labios en un beso demoledor, mientras hace eso, sus manos van a mis piernas para abrirlas y así poder alzarme entre sus brazos. Su acción me obliga a rodearle las caderas con mis piernas, mis brazos de inmediato se dirigen a su cuello para afirmarme de él. Me carga en sus brazos mientras me besa robándome el aliento, empieza a caminar hacia el sofá donde se sienta conmigo a horcajadas sobre él.

Una vez sentados y acomodados, empieza nuevamente su labor de excitarme más allá de cualquier cosa, llevando sus manos a mis senos, los masajea, apretando mis pezones fuertemente, haciéndome jadear por más. Termina el beso con un mordisco, sigue por el mentón hasta mi cuello, mordiendo todo el camino, marcándome como suya. Sé dirige al valle que forman mis senos, vuelve a besar, lamer y mordisquear mis pezones, dando algunas lamidas para calmarlos.

Una de sus manos, nuevamente se dirige más al sur, empezando a excitar ese lugar privado, donde mi necesidad empieza a ser palpable por la humedad que por allí se escurre. Puedo sentirlo tocar con delicadeza mis pliegues íntimos, abriéndome con calma para enloquecerme aun más, mis caderas se mueven al ritmo que él me impone, puedo sentir mi cuerpo empezar a tensarse, mi respiración se vuelve más agitada e irregular. Mi cuerpo clama por algo más, clama por el suyo, necesito algo más que sus dedos allí, lo quiero a él completamente listo para mí.

Como si me leyera el pensamiento, deja de jugar con sus dedos en mi zona íntima, cambiando por su miembro que ya esta duro por mí. Empieza a rozar su intimidad con la mía, haciéndome gemir, luego de eso, lentamente comienza a introducirse en mi interior, como si estuviera conquistando territorio virgen. Una vez que está completamente dentro de mí, comenzamos a movernos lentamente, disfrutando de la posición, el aprovechando que mi torso queda a su alcance, se dedica a devorar mis senos, ambos dejamos escapar gemidos de placer. Puedo sentir como mi orgasmo comienza a construirse, el placer empieza a cegarme, hasta que de repente explotamos al unísono en un maravilloso orgasmo. Nos deja completamente agotados, uno en brazos del otro, disfrutando de las pequeñas replicas de nuestros cuerpos.

Mientras estoy en brazos de él, noto como me abraza fuertemente, dejando pequeños besos en mi hombro. Repentinamente alza su cabeza hacia mí, regalándome una sonrisa llena de felicidad, toma mi cabeza entre sus manos, dándome cortos besos, mientras susurra un _‹‹te amo››_ , que me suena a gloria. Se separa de mí, sin soltar mi cabeza para decirme algo.

―Por fin somos libres, Ying Fa ―explica con su voz ronca por nuestra actividad reciente―. Ahora que mi esposa ha muerto, podemos estar juntos como siempre deseamos.

―Al fin, ya estaba empezando a desesperarme ―respondió coqueta―. Ahora con esto, nunca podremos separarnos, tú lo iniciaste, era tu deber terminarlo.

―Lo sé, pero ya sabes que es difícil, me costó meses de espera para verte libre de tú difunto marido y más aun de mi esposa. Valió totalmente la pena ―respondió con una sonrisa secreta que solo me dedica a mí―. Aun si descubrieran algo sobre sus muertes, ya estamos preparados para eso, hoy no solo es nuestro aniversario, es el inicio de nuestra vida en común. Vida nueva, país nuevo.

Una sonrisa cómplice se forma en mis labios, le doy un corto beso, para celebrar que al fin estamos juntos.

―Te amo Xiao Lang, hoy y siempre.

―Te amo Ying Fa, hoy y siempre.

Al terminar de decir esto, lo siento volver a la vida, creo que vamos a seguir celebrando hasta que terminemos exhaustos. La sorpresa que le tengo la dejare para más tarde, cuando la ternura, el amor y nuestros cuerpos estén satisfechos. Ya que el fruto de nuestro amor, pronto será una realidad que podremos disfrutar sin reparos.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, más que esta es la primera y última vez que escribo algo así, ya que fue muy, pero muy difícil y porque ya me da mucha vergüenza escribir con esta temática. Pero como me lo pidieron lo hice, en el futuro se los dejaré a su imaginación XD

Besos Silia ;)


End file.
